Wizards VS Ghosts
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie are forced to runaway by Vlad. All their families are dead and Danny blames himself. Can Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Valerie, the Russos, and Harper snap him out of it before it's to late? Jazz&Justin DXS TXV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is another response to Dani Rose Phantom's challenge (She had a lot of idea's in one challenge). All that has to be done is make a crossover with Danny Phantom and Wizards of Waverly Place (WWP) Which I don't own.**

Alex, Max, and Justin were in their restaurant working, well Max and Justin were working Alex was talking to Harper, "I'm telling your something is off with those new kids," Alex said.

Harper gave Alex a look, "Alex, their names aren't new kids it's Danny and Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Gray," Harper said.

"I don't care," Alex said, "There's something off about them."

"You're just mad because all the boys are fanning over Sam, Jazz, and Valerie," Harper said, "Well everyone but Zeke of course."

"Yeah," Alex said, "Even Justin's fallen for that smart girl."

"Jazz," Harper said.

"Who cares," Alex said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz entered. Justin dropped the broom, "Jazz!" Justin said, "Uh, welcome to our family restaurant."

"Thanks, Justin right," Jazz said.

"Yeah," Justin said, "And this is your little brother and his friends?"

Jazz nodded, "This is my little brother, Danny, and his three friends Sam, Tucker, and Valerie," Jazz said and turned to Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, "Guys, this is one of my classmates, Justin."

"Hey," Danny said sadly and went to sit down.

Sam followed Danny instantly, "Is he okay?" Justin asked.

Justin, Alex, Max, and Harper saw Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker tense, "H-he's fine," Valerie forced out.

Justin gave them a look, "Um, we're going to go sit now," Tucker said and pushed Jazz and Valerie away.

"Told ya," Alex said.

"Hey kids," Jerry said coming into, "Time for- uh who are you five?"

"Dad, this is Jazz, Danny, Valerie, Sam and Tucker," Justin said, "Guys this is my dad, Jerry."

"Hi Mr. Russo," Jazz said.

"Is he okay," Jerry asked pointing to Danny.

Danny sighed, "I-i-I'm fine," Danny said.

Jerry looked at Justin who shrugged, "Well I'll get Teresa out here to get your order because I need to take Alex, Justin, and Max somewhere," Jerry said.

The five teens nodded and Jerry, Justin, Alex, and Max left for their wizard lesson. Alex plopped down in a chair, "Told you something wasn't right with them," Alex said.

"Look, we'll deal with Justin's new friends later right now it's time to learn about a new creature," Jerry said.

With Danny and the others…

"Danny it's okay," Jazz said.

"No it's not," Danny said, "The only reason we're here is because Vlad was being nice."

"Danny," Valerie tried.

"No!" Danny said, "This is all my fault. I wasn't strong enough!"

"Danny," Sam said, "Please stop beating yourself up."

"I can't!" Danny said putting his head in his hands.

"Hello," Teresa said coming up, "May I take your order?"

"Not hungry," Danny mumbled.

"Salad please," Sam said.

"The meat sub," Tucker said.

"A sub with lettuce and cheese," Valerie said.

"BLT please," Jazz said.

Teresa nodded and went into the kitchen, "Danny, please stop," Jazz said when Teresa was out of ear shot.

Danny didn't answer his sister, "Man, this isn't your fault," Tucker said.

"Everything is my fault!" Danny yelled.

Teresa turned at the sound of Danny's voice. Sam quickly pulled Danny down, "Danny," Sam said, "Remember what Vlad said."

A few tears ran down Danny's cheek causing Teresa to gasp softly, "Don't remind me," Danny said.

Teresa turned back to the subs just as Danny's ghost sense went off, "I got it," Danny said when he saw Valerie start to get up.

Danny went into the boy's bathroom and made sure no one was in there before he transformed into Danny Phantom.

With the Wizard Lesson…

"Ghosts?" Justin said in wonder as he stared at the ghost in armor.

"Will someone let me out of here!" Skulker yelled from in containment.

"Sorry," Jerry said, "Not until the lesson's done."

"Who are you!" Skulker yelled.

Alex laughed, "I like this ghost," Alex said, "He yells a lot."

Suddenly, Danny phased through, "Okay…" Danny said.

"Who are you?" Jerry said.

"Whelp!" Skulker yelled and tried to get out, "I'll have your pelt."

"Put a sock in it Skulker," Danny yelled.

Danny turned to the four people in the room, "Why do have Skulker here?" Danny asked.

"Answer my question first," Jerry said.

Danny sighed, "Danny Phantom," Danny said making Justin and Alex raise an eyebrow, "And seeing how Skulker isn't causing any trouble I'll be going."

"Wait!" Max said, "Why were you here in the first place?"

"I have a ghost sense," Danny stated simply, "I sensed a ghost back here."

"Wait," Jerry said, "You're a ghost, so how do you sense ghosts?"

Danny sighed, "None of your business!" Danny said and phased out.

"Wow…" Alex said, "I changed my mind I like that ghost better."

"Come on," Jerry said, "Lesson's over."

The kids and Jerry left the lair and found Danny and the others sitting at the table. Danny had his in his arms on the table. Justin went over to Jazz, "Everything okay?" Justin asked.

"I'm going out," Danny said and walked out the door.

Sam ran out after him, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry Justin," Jazz said, "But we have to go. Danny!"

Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie ran after Danny. The Russos and Harper looked at each other, "Do I have to say I told you so?" Alex asked.

"Alex," Justin said, "Let's go see if they're okay."

"Fine," Alex said, "But you're coming to," Alex said dragging Harper.

"Hey!" Harper yelled as she was dragged out.

Justin, Harper, and Alex wondered all over Waverly Place and finally found them, "Danny for the last time this is not your fault," Jazz said.

Alex, Harper, and Justin froze and stayed quiet, "Yes it is!" Danny yelled.

"Danny you couldn't have stopped Vlad," Sam said.

"Who?" Alex whispered to her brother and best friend.

Justin and Harper shrugged and listened to them, "Yes I could've!" Danny yelled, "I've beaten him hundreds of times before!"

"Danny," Valerie said.

"No Val!" Danny yelled, "Thanks to me our families and friends are dead! And we're forced to stay in the park. THE PARK!"

Alex, Harper, and Justin gasped, "Oh, my, word," they said in unison.

Danny, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and Sam turned and paled, "Uh, hi," Tucker said nervously.

"You're staying in the park?" Justin asked.

"Your families are dead?" Harper asked.

"I knew something wasn't right, but this…" Alex said.

"Look," Jazz said, "Please keep this to yourselves we don't want to be separated by faster homes."

"Okay," Justin said, "But you're staying with us."

"What?" team Phantom said in unison.

"We have two extra rooms," Harper said, "Meaning you'll stay with Alex, Max, or Justin."

"No," Danny said, "We don't want to put you through all that."

Alex, Justin, and Harper looked at each other and grabbed them, "It's no trouble," Justin said, "We let Harper stay so I'm sure mom and dad will let you stay too."

"But…" they said in unison.

"No buts," Alex, Justin, and Harper said and enter the Sub Shop to explain everything to Jerry and Teresa.

**A/N I'm not done, but I'm going to stop there. So what does Vlad want Danny to do? Truth be told I'm not even sure yet. I'll put the next chapter up when I get the idea. R&R and give me some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday my dad grounded me. I don't own WWP or DP.**

One Week Later…

Sam, and Jazz stayed with Alex and Valerie stayed with Harper. Danny stayed with Justin and Tucker stayed with Max, "Danny!" Jazz called, "Breakfast!"

"Not hungry!" Danny called back followed by a grunt.

Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie gave each other a look, "Uh, is he okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Sam said simply.

"Ah!" Danny Phantom yelled as he phased threw the wall.

Everyone gasped, "Danny Phantom?" Alex asked.

"Oh," Danny said holding his head.

"Whelp!" Skulker yelled phasing in.

"It's the ghost from- err, I mean is that a ghost?" Justin said lamely.

Alex shook her head and Jazz, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker looked at Justin in confused. Skulker grabbed Danny by his neck, "Finally your pelt will be on the foot of my bed," Skulker said.

Danny growled and his eyes turned blue and froze Skulker and phased out of his grip. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him inside, "Whoa," Max said, "That was so cool!"

Danny looked at everyone in the kitchen, "Yeah sure whatever," Danny said, "Look," Danny said going over to Jerry, "However you got Skulker here before put him back. Hit that green button and don't let him get out."

"Uh…" Jerry said and looked at Jazz, Sam, Valerie and Tucker, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Danny groaned and shoved the thermos at Jerry, "Look," Danny said, "I don't care what you do or when you do it just do it! Because I can't anymore!"

Sam, Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker gasped. Jerry held the thermos, "Uh…"

Danny groaned and phased out of the room. Sam ran upstairs and entered what sounded like Justin and Danny's room, "Jerry?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about," Jerry said, "But I'll hold onto this."

With Danny and Sam…

"Danny?" Sam asked coming into the room.

"Go away," Danny said.

Sam went over and sat next to Danny on his air mattress, "Danny-"

"No, Sam," Danny said, "Please, just leave me alone."

Sam sighed and grabbed Danny's face and made him look at her, "Danny please stop beating yourself up," Sam pleaded.

With the Russos and Harper…

"Okay," Jerry said, "The ghost is back in his home, but now we just have to figure out where that Danny Phantom went."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Justin asked.

"There's a Ghost Detection Spell," Jerry said.

"What spells aren't there?" Teresa asked.

"A spell to make your internet faster," Max said.

"Back on topic Max," Jerry said, "Alex I want you to say this spell," Jerry said and handed Alex a piece of paper.

Alex took the paper and took out her wand, "Alterzap Alterzip Alterzop," Alex said her wand glowing a green color, "Ghosterap."

A green ball floated and transported them outside Justin and Danny's room, "What?" Alex said.

"Danny please stop beating yourself up," they heard Sam say.

Alex, Harper, Teresa, Jerry, Justin, and Max opened the door slightly and saw Sam holding Danny's face, "Why did the spell lead us here?" Alex whispered.

"Sam, I can't," Danny said pulling away, "Skulker won't stop trying to kill me and that makes it even harder do what Vlad said."

"There's that name again," Harper whispered.

Sam grabbed Danny's face again, "Danny," Sam said, "If you're scared about the ghosts then why don't you just let Valerie do it? Vlad didn't say anything about Valerie fighting ghosts."

"Hmm," everyone said in unison confused.

"Sam," Danny said, "No offense to Valerie, but she can only catch the Box Ghost."

"What?" Justin asked.

"Danny," Sam said, "Please just let Valerie do it."

"I'm not risking her life!" Danny yelled, "I don't want to turn into Him!"

Sam pulled Danny back down, "Danny," Sam said, "Please stop. Danny just because you're half ghost doesn't mean you don't need help. Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, and I are here to help you."

"Half ghost?" Jerry said shocked.

"I thought he looked like Danny Phantom," Justin said, "Wait, Fenton, Phantom, I feel stupid!"

"Sam," Danny said, "You know very well I can't lose you guys. I can't turn into Him."

Sam grabbed his face again, "And you won't," Sam said, "We're all here to help you and we know you won't let Dan take control without a fight."

"Dan?" Teresa whispered.

Danny pulled away again, "No!" Danny said, "I can't let you do that."

Sam sighed again, "Danny, Dan isn't going to happen and you know why?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head and looked at Sam, "Because I can guarantee if we told the Russos and Harper they would help us," Sam said.

Danny looked away from Sam then back in her eyes, "Thanks," Danny said.

Sam smiled, "Now that's my best friend," Sam said, "But… never mind."

"Sam what is it?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

Danny sighed, "Then can I say something?" Danny asked, "Or better yet do something."

"Sure," Sam said, "Just don't go full ghost on me."

Danny smiled, "Close your eyes," Danny instructed.

Sam did so and soon felt Danny's lips on hers. Sam was shocked at first, but soon moaned and kissed him back, "Aw," Alex and Harper whispered, "They were right they did like each other," Alex said.

Sam fell back and Danny fell with her and continued to kiss her, "Come on," Teresa said, "We found out what we needed let's leave them alone."

"We haven't found out everything, but Teresa's right, let's go," Jerry said.

**A/N So is this good enough to make up for yesterday? Please say it is. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the late update I had trouble coming up with ideas. Hope this is okay because I'm trying to watch my new episodes and write this at the same time. I don't own DP or WWP.**

"Hey," Jazz said, "Where were you guys?"

The Russos and Harper came downstairs and found Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker sitting around the table talking, "Um," Justin said.

Suddenly, Danny and Sam came down holding hands, "Ha!" Tucker yelled, "I knew it!"

"Calm down techno geek," Valarie said.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled.

"Are you okay Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Danny said smiling slightly, "I'm fine I guess."

"That's good to hear," Jazz said.

"Uh, Danny," Jerry said.

Danny turned to Jerry, "Yeah?" Danny asked.

"We went to check on you when you didn't come down for breakfast and well…" Jerry said.

Danny's eyes widened as well as Sam's, "Uh…" Danny and Sam said.

"Oh man!" Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker said.

"You know?" Danny asked.

"That you're Danny Phantom?" Teresa asked, "Yes."

Danny looked down, "Please don't tell anyone," Sam begged, "We can't risk it."

"Risk what?" Alex asked interested for once.

Danny sighed, "Just sit down," Danny said.

Alex, Jerry, Teresa, Justin, Harper, and Max sat down on or around the couch as Jazz, Danny, Valerie, Tucker, and Sam sat on the coffee table, "It all started when I was fourteen (Danny and friends are sixteen, Jazz is eighteen) and my parents ghost portal," Danny started.

"So, all that really happened?" Max asked, "Then why are you here?"

Danny looked away, "Vlad killed our families," Sam said, "And told Danny that if he catches him going ghost then he'll kill us therefore causing Danny to turn into Dan."

Everyone gasped, "That's crazy!" Harper said.

"Well they did say he was a fruitloop," Alex said.

"You know something," Danny said, "Being half ghost allows me to special abilities. One of those is knowing when people are hiding an important secret."

The Russos and Harper paled and laughed nervously, "It's only fair," Tucker said.

Jerry sighed, "Go ahead kids," Jerry said, "They are technically part of the magical world."

"What?" Danny asked.

Alex, Justin, and Max pulled out their wands, "Levitatus Liquidatus," Alex, Justin, and Max said in unison making the orange juice from breakfast float in midair.

"Whoa!" team Phantom said in unison.

"We're wizards," Alex said.

"Cool," Tucker said.

"So we won't say anything if you won't," Justin said.

"Deal," team Phantom said.

**A/N Sorry again for the late update. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey Okay I'll do my best with this, but it may not be so go well so if it's not sorry. I don't own DP or WWP.**

It's been about one week since team Phantom and the Russos and Harper explained everything. Everyone was helping Danny not beat himself up, mostly Sam, and Danny was getting better. Tucker and Valerie had started dating a few days ago and Jazz started showing interest in Justin. Alex, Justin, Harper, Max, Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, Danny, and Sam were in their English class when Danny's ghost sense went off, "Uh oh," Danny whispered.

Valerie looked at Danny, but before he could do anything a ghost with white hair and a black and white outfit phased in the classroom. Danny, Valerie, Tucker, Jazz, Sam, Alex, Justin, Harper, and Max gasped and the class looked confused at the girl. A blue ring appeared around her waist and turned her hair black and her outfit into a blue sweatshirt red shirt and white shoes, "Who's that?" Gigi asked.

The girl moaned, "Daddy," the girl said weakly.

Danny gasped, "Danielle!" Danny yelled and ran to her.

The class gasped and Alex, Harper, Justin, Max, Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, and Sam ran up to Danny, "So this is Dani?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Valerie said, "But I thought she was your cousin?"

Danny shook his head, "She's my clone," Danny whispered.

"Mr. Fenton," the teacher said, "That girl just called you daddy. Care to explain?"

Danny sighed, "She is my daughter and she's been missing for months," Danny said making everyone's mouth drop.

Dani slowly opened her eyes, "Daddy?" Dani said weakly.

"I'm right here Dani," Danny said, "Dani, what happened?"

"That would be because of me Little Badger," Vlad said appearing in front of them.

"Vlad," Danny, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz said with venom.

"That's Vlad," Alex, Harper, Justin, and Max asked.

Danny growled, "What did you do to Dani?" Danny asked angrily.

"Well I was trying to see what would happen to you if I destroyed Dani," Vlad said.

Danny growled, "You're Going To Pay For This Plasmeus," Danny said dangerously.

"I'd like to see you try Daniel," Vlad said, "Without breaking our deal."

Danny handed Dani to Sam, "Danny?" Sam asked worried.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"I've heard rumors Daniel," Vlad said, "That you're staying with wizards."

Alex, Justin, Max, and Harper paled, "Wizards don't exist Plasmeus," Danny said.

Vlad laughed, "I'll make you another deal Daniel," Vlad said, "You join me and I won't destroy your friends or Danielle."

"What!" Sam yelled.

Danny looked at his friends and Dani then back at Vlad, "Fine," Danny said, "But I swear if you break this deal you're not going to be half ghost anymore."

"Daddy!" Dani yelled.

"Danny no!" Sam yelled.

"Deal," Vlad said and grabbed Danny and disappeared.

"No!" everyone yelled.

The class was shocked and Alex, Sam holding Dani, Justin, Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, and Max ran home hoping Jerry knew what to do.

**A/N Okay…this story had a mind of its own, but I like it. R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay Let's see where I go with this because I'm not even sure. I don't own DP or WWP.**

Jazz was crying into Justin who was trying to comfort her, but didn't know how. Valerie and Tucker held onto each other in a comforting way. Sam held Dani who couldn't stop crying, "My fault," Dani kept on saying.

Sam held Dani closer and rubbed her back. Jerry was pacing back and forth, "I don't know what to do," Jerry said, "If we break the deal then Dan could happen, but if we don't Vlad could find a way to bring Dan out."

"Alex," Teresa said, "You're good at finding loopholes. What do you think?"

Alex looked up from her magazine, "Um…" Alex said, "Well, Dan was created when Danny's ghost half and Vlad mixed together, so if we get rid of Vlad ghost half for good then Dan won't exist. That's all I got."

Justin looked surprised at his sister, "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Because you're stupid," Alex said going back to her magazine.

"That's a good idea," Jerry said, "We get rid of Vlad's power he won't be a threat and Danny won't have to do what he says."

"Not quite," Jazz said, "Vlad's human half is filthy rich so he can easily get us sent to separate foster homes then he can still take Danny because he's a 'family friend'."

Everyone was quiet and looked at Alex, "What?" Alex asked.

"You're the evil genius," Justin said.

Alex sighed and rubbed her temples, "Okay," Alex said, "We capture Vlad's ghost half and put it in that thermos thing and give it to that Clockwork guy and find some evidence that Vlad killed all your families and get him in jail for a long time, which you all should be old enough and out of school and have jobs so Vlad can't do anything to split you up."

Valerie, Tucker, Harper, Max, Jerry, Sam, Dani, Jazz, Teresa, and Justin all dropped their mouths, "Brilliant!" Justin and Jazz yelled.

"Thank you," Alex said and went back to her magazine.

"Okay," Sam said, "Russos and Harper you look for the evidence, wait on second thought Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, and Dani help them because they don't know Vlad and I'll go save Danny."

"No!" Dani said, "I'm going. This is all my fault and I want to fix it."

"And it's my plan," Alex said, "And you may need a wizards help."

Sam sighed, "Fine," Sam said getting up, "Let's go I don't want Danny suffering anymore."

Alex and Dani nodded and ran out the door.

**A/N Short I know but I have to get to church soon so… please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey okay I have no idea where I'm going to go with this but let's see where I go with this. I don't own DP or WWP.**

Dani flew with Alex and Sam in her arms towards Vlad's mansion, "Dani go invisible and we'll try and find Danny," Sam said.

Dani nodded and went invisible, "This fills funny," Alex said.

"You'll get used to it," Sam and Dani said.

Dani phased through the wall just as Vlad showed Danny into a room, "I've got to get to the store," Vlad said, "This a ghost proof room with ten locks so you can't escape," Vlad threw Danny into the room and locked the door.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled.

Dani, Sam, and Alex waited a few minutes after Vlad left and Dani phased through the door (You can phase in but not out). Danny's ghost sense went off and turned around, "Who's there?" Danny asked.

Dani was about to turn visible, but Sam stopped her and motioned for her to go up to Danny. Dani did so, "Who's-mm" Danny was cut off when Sam kissed him.

Dani turned everyone visible and Danny slowly kissed Sam back. Sam and Danny pulled away and Danny got tackled by Dani who cried into him, "Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked, "I don't want you guys to be killed."

"I've made a plan," Alex said, "We split Vlad from his ghost half and put in that thermos thing and give it to Clockwork and my family, Harper, Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz are looking for evidence that Vlad killed your guys family and have him put in jail for a long time, which by then you should be old enough to have your own lives."

Danny blinked, "Wow," Danny said, "You're an evil genies."

Alex smiled, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the door started to unlock. Dani grabbed Sam and Alex and turned invisible, "Do you have the thermos?" Dani whispered as Vlad entered the room.

Sam nodded and pulled it out. Alex pulled out her wand and focused, "This ghost is only half show us both the human and ghost," Alex said a red ball going over to Vlad.

"What?" Vlad said and was split into his ghost and human half.

"It's over Vlad," Dani said turning visible.

"Say bye-bye to Plasmas," Sam said and sucked Vlad's ghost half into the thermos.

"Samantha! Danielle! Alexandra!" Vlad yelled, "Why I ought-"

"Vladimir Masters," a voice said, "You are under arrest for the murder of the Gray's, Manson's, Foley's, and Fenton's. Come out of the house slowly or we'll be forced to use force."

"They did it!" Dani yelled.

"It's over Vlad," Danny said.

"No one is making me-"

Alex hit him in the head with her wand, "Shut up," Alex said as Vlad fell to the ground.

"Vladimir!" the voice said.

"In here!" Danny yelled.

Dani turned human just as the officer came in, "Uh what happened?"

"He tried to hurt us so I hit him," Alex said.

"Well he won't hurt you anymore," the officer said and dragged him out.

Danny kissed Sam and Dani, "Thanks guys," Danny said.

"Let's go," Sam said.

Danny and Dani transformed and carried Sam and Alex out of Vlad's mansion and towards the Sub Shop.

**A/N Sorry it's short again but it's late and I have school tomorrow. R&R if you want me to do an epilogue. **


	7. Epilogue

**A/N Okay so I'll do the Epilogue and all my stories that I've been working on will be done. I may put something up for you guys to vote on so keep an eye out. I don't own DP or WWP.**

Years Later…

Justin and Jazz Russo are walking with their daughter, Donna, towards Sam and Danny's house. Everyone is in their 20's and married and living just a few blocks away from each other. The Russos arrive at the Fentons and Jazz knocks. Dani opens the door, "Aunt Jazz!" Dani yelled.

"Hi Dani," Jazz and Justin said.

"Dani," Donna said, "I just learned a new spell want to see?"

"Sure!" Dani said and the two girls ran upstairs.

Justin shook his head, "She's a little Alex," Justin said.

"Who's a little me?" Alex asked coming onto the porch with her husband Mason.

"Your niece," Jazz said and entered the Fenton house.

Danny came down the hallway, "Hey guys," Danny said, "Sam is just putting Jessica to bed and will be down in a minute."

"Sure, no problem," Alex said and plopped down on the couch.

"Don't break it," Justin said.

"I'm not fat," Alex said, "You on the other hand…"

"Not funny," Justin said and sat next to his sister.

Suddenly, Tucker and Valerie Foley entered the house, "I thought I told you to knock," Valerie said.

"Sorry force of habit," Tucker said, "What's there to eat?"

"Another habit I need to break," Valerie said, "You'd think I don't feed him."

Everyone laughed and Max and his wife, Melody, and son, Walter, came in, "Hey," Melody said, "Walter why don't you go see what Donna and Dani are doing?"

"Kay," Walter said and ran upstairs.

"So is that everyone or are Harper and Zeke too busy working on Harper's new book?" Valerie asked.

"I think Harper and Zeke are still in France on book tour," Alex said.

"Yeah they don't come back for the next two days," Justin said.

"Well," Jazz said, "Vlad gets out next week."

"Yeah," Danny said, "And if he even thinks about coming after Dani, Jessie, Walter, or Donna he's going to have two ghost halves."

"I agree with that," Everyone said.

"Hopefully he's learned his lesson," Alex said.

"Yeah not to come anywhere near you when you're planning against him," Justin said.

"Hey!" Alex said, "That's the first nice thing you've said all week."

"Calm down lov," Mason said.

"I'm fine," Alex said.

Suddenly, there was a boom, "Donna!" Justin and Jazz yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Donna yelled running down the stairs with Dani and Walter close behind couching, "Walter just got his powers."

"Great," Melody said sarcastically.

"Are you kids okay?" Sam asked.

"We're fine mom," Dani said, "The Box Ghost is worse than that."

"Okay," Jazz said.

"But you still have to clean your room," Sam said.

"What!" Dani said and glared at Walter.

"So," Danny said, "Who wants pizza?"

"Sure," everyone said in unison, "Veggie," Sam said.

"I know," Danny said and went into the kitchen and call the pizza place.

**A/N So that's the Epilogue. Short I know but Epilogues aren't supposed to be long unless there's going to be a sequel, which I'm not doing. R&R.**


End file.
